


Ruin Him

by SpellboundWolf



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Black Eyes, Body Worship, Creepy, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darkiplier - Freeform, Demon, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dyed hair, Emotional Manipulation, Exorcism, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Gentleman, Groping, Halloween, Halloween 2017, Halloween Special, Heavy Petting, Horror, Humiliation, Instagram, Jealous Lover, Kissing, Licking, Making Out, Manipulation, Missionary Position, Monster Boyfriend, Multiple Personalities, Olfactophilia, Pajamas, Passionate Sex, Pet Names, Redemption, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Tape, Sex in the Dark, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humiliation, Shadow Monster, Supernatural Elements, Telekinesis, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, bareback, clitoris stimulation, ear biting, gamer - Freeform, gentleman Dark, live video, possessed lover, prank, prankster Dark, red hair, ruined career, trickery, x-rated video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellboundWolf/pseuds/SpellboundWolf
Summary: Dark comes up with his best plan yet to trash Mark's career & your relationship. Or will it bring the 2 of you closer together?The 2nd, spooky story I wrote for Halloween 2017. My version of Darkiplier is a body-less entity that can possess his victim when that person isn't on guard or feeling weakened.





	1. The Video

Written and edited by Ness Wolfess  
Start: 10/25/2017  
Finish: 11/6/2017  
Age: 29  
(y/n) = your name  
(e/c) = eye color  
(h/c) = hair color

It was evening time at Mark's place, close to 10 PM. The sun had set over the Californian horizon a while ago. The 2 of you were currently lounging on his bed, cuddling since all the chores were done & day was over. Chica laid nearby the cracked bedroom door, sleeping soundly. You lay on your left side, facing Mark as he sat beside you against a reading pillow. Your right hand absentmindedly ran along your boyfriend's hip & thigh, stroking the soft fabric of his favorite 'Markiplier' pjs as he read a book set on his lap. On either side of the large bed sat small, cube-like end tables. Each had a lamp atop them, Mark's currently switched on & filling about half of the room with white light as he read. Other than that, it was was pretty dim. After a moment, Mark shut & put the book aside. He stretched his arms & neck, soft cracking noises causing him to groan from having been in the same position for an extended amount of time. You cringed at the bodily noises, but said nothing as to not be rude. Mark sighed & turned his gaze to you. The back of his large, right hand tenderly ran along the side of your face to get your attention. You tilted your head up & smiled at him when your eyes met. The light from a nearby reading lamp reflected off of his glasses & caused the natural shine in his deep brown eyes to stand out. You turned & sat up, leaning on one hand for support.  
“How's the story?” You asked & he tilted his head a little in thought.  
“Pretty intense. There's a lot of suspense right now and I'm excited for the next chapter.” He replied & grinned a bit because it made him glad to share interests with his girlfriend. You leaned in and the 2 of you shared a tender kiss, your free hand running along his left hip now that you could reach it. Mark let out a happy sigh that became a groan when your dominate hand ran from his jaw down to his chest & groped at one of his pecs. You opened your mouth slightly to deepened the kiss, teasing his lips with the tip of your tongue. Mark leaned nearer to chase your mouth as you moved away & wrapped his muscular arms around your chest. You giggled & gripped both biceps affectionately as his right hand came to rest on the middle of your back so he could turn both of you over. Once you were laid comfortably on your back with Mark hovering over you, his broad hand slid out from under & threaded into your soft, (h/c) locks. You sighed at the pleasant tingling sensation of Mark's fingertips caressing your sensitive scalp while the 2 of you just kissed & ran hands over each other. After a while, Mark ended the little make out session by pulling away slowly. You opened your (e/c) eyes & smiled up at your man, his locked onto yours already. His dark browns were hooded in a relaxed state & fluffy, long fringe hung lazily between the 2 of you. You tilted your head to one side & smiled before leaning up to kiss him again, but Mark halted the movement with a gentle touch to your mouth.  
“Wait, darling. Just a.... mo... ment.” He whispered, the last words said with a delay & you noticed Mark's neck muscles flexing as he struggled to get them out. His eyebrows lowered & he blinked hard a couple of times, as if surprised by his own voice's shift. Mark sat up & cleared his throat, turning away while shaking his head, trying to clear it of the sudden dizziness. As soon as he did this, you sat up as well & grabbed firmly onto his left shoulder.  
“Mark? Mark, please look at me.” You asked in a worried tone, having seen this behavior in your boyfriend before. The 2 of you had known each other since 2013 & you'd been able to memorize odd behaviors such as what was happening right now. Mark did not respond to your touch or voice in the slightest, just continued to stare at the far wall. The profile was all that you could see of his face. Mark had gone still & his eyes blank. If you hadn't know any better, you would think he had gone into shock. After 10 nerve-wracking second, Mark's face muscles twitched & head sharply cocked to the side... straightened, then lolled forward heavily. You were starting to panic now.  
“Don't do this. Please, Mark!” You shouted & lifted your dominate hand to touch his shoulder once more to try to snap him out of this strange trance, but Mark's own swiftly lifted & grabbed onto your wrist. You managed to not cry out in surprise, reminding yourself to stay calm for your own sake.  
“Don't touch, love. You know I don't like... when you touch without permission.” He said in a deep tone of voice, each syllable pronounced carefully & clearly. You shuddered in fear as his head finally turned & gaze locked onto you. This time, however, those familiar, brown eyes had turned pure black. Not even the light of the bedside table lamp could reflect off of them.  
“Re... release me, _Darkipler.”_ You stammer in your own somber inflection as you kept eye contact with Dark. He glares before uncurling his fingers from your arm, tilting his face slightly as he does. You lowered it  & scooted a few inches away from him on the bed.  
“You know I don't like that title. It's 'Dark' only, pet.” He replied & blinked, the whites of his eyes instantly returning, but the color of the irises were now much more dull & expressed a sinister emotion.  
“And _you_ know that Mark  & I don't like it when you intrude on our private time.” You replied sternly. Sure, you were afraid, but you had gotten used to Dark butting in & interrupting things whenever he pleased. These possession occurrences rarely happened, but you had trained yourself not to flip out or easily show your fear during them. To this demonic creature, negative emotions are either what he fed off of or triggered his anger. You were too smart to do that right now even though you wanted to flee so badly. You couldn't leave Dark alone, for fear that he would harm Mark's body. You had promised your boyfriend that you would never let it happen. Dark raised his eyebrows at you, then tilted his head down slightly as to remove Mark's glasses from his face. He carelessly tossed them aside. You huffed in slight annoyance when they bounced off of the bedside's surface & clattered to the floor. Chica hopped up at this, startled by the noise. She sniffed at the air, then hurriedly fled out from the room. She was a smart dog & knew something was wrong. You preferred that Chica wasn't around Dark anyway.  
“Smooth.” You commented, but Dark ignored you as he shifted his neck a few times as if to reset its place on his shoulders. Dark looked around the room to analyze where Mark's body was before returning attention to you. You swallowed nervously when he locked onto you once more & shrunk away from him a bit. Dark blinked slowly, then smirked.  
“What is it, pet? You seem... afraid of something.” He asked in a smooth tone that made you shiver with arousal & intense fear. This demon creature was terrifying, but sounded like & held the appearance of your boyfriend. So you couldn't help feeling a strange attraction towards him. It honestly made you feel guilty.  
“You know what I'm afraid of, Dark.” You answered calmly & let out a small gasp when Dark began to run his hands along the sides of your face & torso gently. Those familiar fingers explored your curves intensely with how he dug his fingertips into your skin, looking from your face down to his hands as they felt along. You could barely manage to hold it together. You knew from experience that as long as you gave Dark what he wanted, he wouldn't harm you or his vessel.  
“Mmm, your body doesn't reflect that. In fact, pet...” He said as his thick, masculine fingers gently slide up & under your pj shirt to begin touching the soft skin there. An involuntary gasp escaped your lungs when Dark found your bare breasts & began to fondle & knead them.  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself very much.” He continued & coaxed you onto your back. You did so, shaking with the beautiful sensations of pleasure from being pampered by your lover's hands. Dark flicked his messy hair from his face, then swept it back with one hand as he removed both of your shirts. You figured that if he wanted to hurt Mark or you, it probably already would have happened. Dark growled deeply as he continued to massage his broad hands over your warm, smooth skin. You arched into his touches as he did this, your voice growing louder. Your body was mostly red with flush by now, especially where Dark fingers had lingered the most. This was not the first time that Dark had felt you up, so you accepted the gesture happily. It may seem strange, but you had missed him. After a while, the man above you leaned in closer. He let out a soft breath, then spoke.  
“I can give you anything, (y/n). _Anything_ that you desire, it can be yours. I can make it happen.” Dark whispered  & moved in to nuzzle the side of his jaw to your hot cheek. The course stubble rubbed firmly against your sensitive flesh & caused a short, shuddered moan to escape your mouth & eyes to shut tightly. You loved the feeling of it & were very eager for more. You shivered & placed both hands upon his wide shoulders. Dark shifted so that he now was straddling your body, his knees and one arm caging you in. You whimpered at what he said next & your face turned away.  
“All you have to do... _is let me in, my dear.”_ Dark finished in a slow, shaky tone. It was almost as if he was pleading. Dark would ask this of you almost every time he possessed Mark. He was no good, a manipulator  & user to the core, but you couldn't help pacifying him on occasion when he made advances at you. It was better than him going out & causing disorder. You weren't sure what type of creature Dark was but you did know for sure, that he knew how to use his voice. He was fixated on you underneath the intimidating personality. You bit on your lower lip hard & shook your head in a 'yes', gripping Dark's shoulders firmly. He smirked as he pulled away to look at your face again. Your breaths were coming out in short huffs now.  
“Just please, Dark. Don't stay for too long.” You asked of him pitifully. Dark's right eye twitched & he frowned while sitting up straight, eyes on yours.  
“Fine, we have a deal.” The demon consented in a grumpy tone & glanced at the side table. Dark lifted his hand & made a slight gesture. Soon after, the lamp's bulb dimmed away & only very faint starlight from out the windows lit the bedroom. You could only see Dark's outline & the steady glow of his demonic stare. You weren't sure that your eyes had the ability to processed his blacker than black because he was so supernatural. Your brain couldn't really understand it. He let out a heavy sigh through his nostrils & leaned in close. Dark bit his lower lip in arousal, then licked it & kisses yours intensely. You kissed back right away & wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close. One would think that he'd scold you for touching again without permission, but he didn't mind it in this situation. The demon you had grown fond of began to grind the front of his hips down against yours while using both hands to remove your pajama shorts.  
“Oh, Dark...” You sighed dreamily & cried out in surprise when he suddenly began fingering your vagina's entrance. You flexed your hands & ground your hips upwards at him. Dark broke the heated kiss & chuckled softly.  
“Yes, sweetheart. I know you love when I touch you. Submit, you are mine & only mine.” He moaned back & pulled one of your legs upwards to wrap it close around his hip. You sought out more friction & moaned loudly when Dark returned to kissing you, his thumb digging into you clit while 2 more thrust in & out of your moist entrance. Dark rocked his hips as he did, groaning against your lips passionately. He whispered sweet & dirty things as his fingers prepared you, stretching apart as they pulled outwards. Dark sat up & couldn't help chuckling at your hopeless attempt to grab & hold him against your chest.  
“I'm going to have so much fun with you.” He commented while removing his hand from you & licking the fingers clean. The other gripped at the waist of his pajama pants to shove them past his hips. After Dark did this, he glanced at the bedside table again & grinned a little.  
“Oh, I just had the most clever idea.” He said, tone changing, but your mind was too clouded with arousal to notice it. Dark then lifted 1 hand upwards for a moment. Mark's phone zoomed through the air & into his grasp.  
“Huh? What are you up to?” You asked while trying to grind your crotch up against the shaft of Dark's exposed erection. You couldn't see it yet, but Dark's fingers were gliding across the glass screen of the cellular device. A second later, a faint blue glow illuminated his face. You jumped when seeing the full blackness of Dark's eyes subtly decrease to show the whites of Mark's possessed orbs again as they adjusted to the light. You had been so caught up in the moment, you temporarily forgot that Dark only showed them as a disguise. He smiled wide after a little while & turned the flashlight of the phone on. You were now mostly bathed in a cone of white light & had to shield your face from the sudden exposure. Dark tilted the phone to settle on your lower half along with his thick, warm cock pulsing & ready in 1 hand.  
“Let's play a little trick on Mark, shall we?” He asked & chuckled at your reflexive moaning when he teased your already stimulated clit with his hot tip. Dark adjusted himself so that his pajama-covered thighs were in the shot. He focused & his pure black gaze was revealed again.  
“Call me 'Mark' while I do this, my darling. Be a good pet & I'll reward you.” Dark cooed & you nodded, arms above your head & hips churning in need.  
“Yes, sir.” You agreed & Dark chuckled deeply.  
“I can't wait to make you shriek.” He said & tapped at the bottom of the cell's screen to start recording. Dark moved the cell phone down closer to his lap as he resumed teasing your entrance. You let out an exaggerated moan & wiggled your hips.  
“Mark, we shouldn't...” You whimpered & Dark lifted his black eyes to yours as he roughly slipped inside of your eager pussy. His famous deep baritone sang along with your feminine wails as his hips rocked against yours. Dark panned the camera up, following his free hand as it slid along your body to grab onto one nipple. You covered your eyes instinctively to obscure your identity. Dark panned back downwards after a moment & made 2, sharp thrusts.  
“That's my good girl. You're such a dirty slut, aren't you?” He purred & you heard him tap the phone again. Unknown to you, Dark had been recording live online to the public & posted the short vlog to the official Markiplier Instagram. He knew that practically everyone had a phone now, so this x-rated vlog would spread quickly. Dark's laugh was sinister as he leaned forward to stuff the device under Mark's pillow.  
“Enjoy your crash, Fischbach.” Dark whispered to himself. Your ears were unable to catch any of this, since Dark continually had been fucking you. Your own moans easily covered up his mumbled words, your left arm still laid over your eyes. Dark returned his full attention to you by picking up the limb from your face. He held it down & twined your fingers together while kissing you deeply. You cling to Dark as the 2 of you made love. Dark's thrusts were deep & steady. Your hips would rise to meet them as the sounds of your bodies moving together & voices became all that you knew.  
“Da-Dark, Dark!” You shouted passionately when the demon within you quickened his pace & was now harshly slamming against your hips. He licked & gave gentle bites to the sensitive areas of your neck. Dark closed his eyes as he fell into the whole experience of making love to you. He so much took pleasure in possessing Mark & getting to enjoy the way the human body felt. Dark was using you as always, but why not relish in it as well? He did favor your company after all. As time passed, Mark's body became sluggish. This became a relief to you as your own was tiring. Your heavy breathing had evolved into tired gasps & weak moans. Dark kissed along your neck, chest, lips & arms before grabbing onto your hips in an iron grip. He took a couple deep breaths & fucked you roughly with the last bit of strength he could before the 2 of you orgasmed. Dark tilted his head backward to let out a long groan before moving to lay beside you. You rolled to 1 side & took a small package of wet wipes from a drawer in your own bedside table. You reached over to Dark who was resting on his back, eyes closed & breathing deeply to catch his breath, and dabbed the cold cloth against his forehead. He flinched at the sudden wetness, then went still. You smiled kindly & kissed the side of Dark's face as you continued wiping sweat from him.  
“Mmm, thank you. You treat me so well, my dear.” He whispered in a very tired tone as you finished up.  
“Well, I do it because I care. Even I you're incapable of it, one of us should.” You spoke softly, almost embarrassed to admit it. You put on your shorts & took the used wipes to the bathroom. While you were in there, you cleaned yourself up too.

Dark meanwhile still laid on his side of the bed. Every few minutes, the cell phone under the pillow would vibrate & buzz as one of Mark's contacts tried to get in touch with him. It was no doubt because of the video he'd manipulated you into posting. And all Dark could do was smile to himself. Tomorrow would be hell for Mark & he couldn't be more excited to see the results the next time he came around.

**End of Part One**


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later, Dark returns to see how his prank on Mark went & revels in the damage he's done. The reader, enraged at his presence, gives him a piece of her mind.

Written & edited by Ness Wolfess  
Start: 11/13/2017  
Finish: 11/15/2017  
Age: 29  
(y/n) = your name  
(e/c) = eye color  
(h/c) = hair color

 

A month had passed since Dark's 'prank' on Mark's Instagram had taken place. The short, x-rated vlog had dispersed incredibly quickly among the online community of millions of fans & critics alike. Both he & you had been kicked out of & banned from practically every online social circle & convention. It had gotten so chaotic that Mark had no other choice than to quit YouTube completely & it felt as if there wasn't a single person on the internet who didn't know what had happened that night. You wanted to tell them all the truth, it wasn't Mark's doing but that horrible demon. But who would believe you that Dark was real? There was no evidence & you'd be hated more, probably even labeled as a lunatic.  
It was what Dark had aimed for, an utterly devastating living nightmare. Mark's career was over & the both of you had fallen into a deep depression over it. The worst of this was that you blamed yourself. It was all your fault, you told yourself. The demon that had previously only possessed your poor boyfriend for kicks had taken it too far and there was very little doubt Mark could ever recover from it. This fiasco had put such a strain on your relationship that you had earnestly considered moving back home to live with your parents for a while, but couldn't stand the thought of leaving your boyfriend all alone at a time like this. Even though you hated yourself, you loved Mark even more. You needed to be here for him, now more than ever.

Mark quietly opened the front door to his house, having just finished taking Chica on her evening walk around the neighborhood. He unhooked the leash & tousling the sweet dog's fur before making his way upstairs, kicking off both shoes in the process. Mark sighed heavily as he walked past the closed door of the recording office, brushing his rough fingertips along the flat wood of it as he trudged by. Making videos was in the past for him now, but he still longed for it. Of course he did, but there was no point in it anymore. Not enough people cared because of Dark's sabotage on his career. Mark slowly continued the journey to the master bedroom & approached the large, thankfully empty, mattress. All he wanted right now was to be alone. With a muffled 'thump' the former star collapsed onto his side of the bed & just laid there, trying not to think of anything until sleep would take him.  
A few minutes after Mark fell unconscious; multiple, thin black tendrils crept out from underneath his body. His shadow smoothly stretched away until it completely separated. The dark cords swiftly knitted together beside the sleeping man, swirling noiselessly into one mass until it was fully formed. The large shadow drifted in midair, morphing & shifting until it took on the form of a humanoid upper torso. Glowing orbs appeared where the eyes would be & a mouth grinned devilishly before opening in a silent growl. The shadow lengthened itself to the floor to reconnect with one of Mark's feet that was touching there as it became a fully realized human shape, identical to the man whom it was connected to. The shadow reared up, raising its arms & dove head-first into Mark's back. He remained motionless for a few seconds, then his fingers began to twitch & pushed flat against the bed for support as he sat up. Mark's head hung low, then snapped up to attention. His eyes opened, only darkness within them & searching the room for any signs of life. Mark's neck cracked loudly as he jerked it to the side, then reset as he stood. He mumbled your name lowly & snatched up the 'Markiplier' bottoms that laid at the foot of the bed.

You sat alone in the guest room down the hall, watching some gaming videos that Mark had posted a few years ago on your cell phone. You held your thumb in your teeth to stifle the occasional laughter that came when he screamed in frustration or made a joke to the camera. Mark looked so happy here, barely any worries on his mind & no evil presence to speak of. You straightened up from your relaxed posture as the video ended, giving a little way at the man on screen & whispering 'buh-bye' along with him. You set your phone to sleep mode & put it aside. After sitting in silence for a couple of seconds, tears welled up at the corners of your eyes. You sniffled & blinked hard, letting them cascade down the sides of your face. You bit your lower lip hard to keep in the heavy sobs that so badly wanted to escape & buried your face into your hands.  
“It's all my fault. I'm so weak. So fucking _weak.”_ You mumbled to yourself through the tears. Your hands migrated up to the top of your head, took large handfuls of (h/c) hair  & tugged on them in frustration.  
“Fucking damn it!” You whispered while flinching at the self-inflicted pain. After a few seconds, you released your grip & sighed heavily. You were about to stand & seek out tissues, maybe some herbal tea too when a loud knock on the bedroom door sounded. You hurriedly wiped the moisture from your face & focused attention upon it.  
“Yeah?” You called, trying hard to mask emotion from your voice. Slowly, the door opened & your eyes narrowed when seeing your boyfriend standing there, but you knew better than that.  
“What the hell do you want?” You demanded coldly while staring into the blacker than black, possessed eyes of Dark. He pitched his head to one side in false shock at your negative reaction to his presence. Dark took his time entering the guest room & closed the door quietly as he approached where you sat. He had dressed Mark's body in the pj bottoms he'd worn on that fateful night & a plain, black shirt with bare feet. Dark's posture was as straight as ever.  
“How _dare_ you show your face around here, especially to me.” You spat, interrupting the demon as he opened his mouth to speak. Dark narrowed his gaze, then let out a soft sigh as his expression returned to placid.  
“I was wanting to check up on you, see how you're doing. Is that so wrong, my dear?” He asked casually  & you let out a huff, fiery anger so hungry to explode from underneath the surface. The demon before you smiled in amusement at your tense, trembling body & chuckled.  
“Humans are so entertaining.” Dark said, mostly to himself & proceeded to flex his neck around a few times, an old habit. You hopped from the bed & stepped right up to him, rage overshadowing any fear you had towards this demonic creature for a moment.  
“You _used_ me. You ruined _everything_ that we had, that Mark had.” You growled angrily, tone of voice trembling with barely contained fury. Your eyes glared right into his empty ones as you spoke. Yet Dark's expression did not falter or even move himself to step backwards. He was not intimidated by you at all.  
“Why, Dark? Why would you do this?” You demanded, even though you already knew the answer he would give. Dark sighed softly through his nose  & turned his head a moment to view the sunset outside the nearest window. He looked to you again & carefully raised one hand to caress the palm against the side of your face. You flinched at his familiar touch, but kept a firm stance. Dark just stared at you for a moment before responding.  
“It's what I do, pet. My nature. Anytime that I see something I want, I take & bend it to my will. _Especially you.”_ The demon controlling your boyfriend replied, voice deep  & soothing. Your teeth stayed clenched & arms at your sides. You refused to fall for Dark's treachery this time, knowing that he never touched you without a reason. You sniffed again as more angry tears leaked from your shining, (e/c) eyes & rolled down each cheek. Dark frowned & leaned his face away from yours at this.  
“Oh, come now. It didn't turn out that badly, did it?” He asked & withdrew a folded tissue from a pants pocket. Dark offered it & you took it without a word. You wiped your face off, then rudely handed it back. You turned & walked over to the window. Dark disgustedly held the tissue in one hand a moment before tossing it into a nearby waste basket. He watched as you stood there, doing your best to ignore him. Dark frowned & came up right behind you. Your eyes met in the glass's reflection, but you broke contact after a couple of seconds.  
“You really don't care, do you?” You asked in a hushed tone. Dark's hands raised & wrapped around your abdomen to pull you to his chest. You grunted uncomfortably & closed your eyes tightly when the demon tucked his face against the base of your skull & drew in a deep breath of your scent. You were furious, but not stupid. Even though you were mad with Dark, you still knew better than to fight him. Mark's body was much more muscular compared to your own & knew that Dark wouldn't have any trouble hurting you. It made you feel emotionally & physically sick to not be able to fight back. You would give anything to be able to permanently banish this horrible thing that lurked in the deep recesses of your poor boyfriend's being.  
“No.” Was Dark's only response as his masculine hands drifted higher & took hold of your chest. You gasped & more hot tears fell from your face.  
“Dark, please stop!” You begged weakly, your own hands reaching back to bury in his thick, crimson & black locks. Dark licked slowly up & down a region of your neck a few times as his hands massaged your sensitive breasts under his brawny fingers. He groaned & took a few bites from the moistened flesh while pretending not to hear you. Dark was using Mark's body again to seduce you, to make you forget your anger towards him. You whimpered & shook as your body reacted to the attention Dark gave, the tears coming & coming. You pulled & stroked at his hair all the while. Soon, Dark grew tired of this & let his hands drift south. One settled at the front of your jeans & managed to undo them even though your hips tried to wiggle out of reach. Dark growled again & roughly pulled you against him fully. You cried out in surprise & fear at this.  
“Behave, or I'll _punish_ you.” He warned lowly  & chomped onto your ear. You shrieked out in pain & did as he commanded, forcing your body to relax. Dark's jaw released & kissed down to your shoulders as his large hands violated your lower region. One stroked along your left, inner thigh while the other worked its way inside of your underwear. All you could do was moan pathetically & churn your hips into his touches.  
“Mmmmm. Such a beauty you are, (y/n). _All mine.”_ Dark purred as the hand in your pants began fingering your warmed pussy. You bit down on your lip  & opened your eyes, staring out the dark window onto the neighborhood below. Suddenly a thought came to your mind & you took a deep breath, hoping it would succeed.  
_“Mark!_ Mark, help me! Hear my voice!” You yelled out to your boyfriend, back arching forwards in the process. Dark's hold on you tightened  & he let out a roar of anger, piercing into your ears & pushing against your very psyche. The demon shook & released you quickly as if you were burning cold to the touch soon after. You gasped & called out again as you turned around to face him. Dark lurched & crashed to his knees, causing the floor to tremble under his weight. His head jerked backwards & arms wrapped around his stomach area. Dark's eyes opened wide & you stared in horror as the blackness flickered rapidly from dark to normal a few times while all of the lights in the house went on & off like crazy. A long, loud scream erupted from him that started out low, then became high-pitched. The sound that only Mark could make himself. After his lungs had emptied of the scream, he swiftly fell forwards & you dove to his side so his face didn't collide with the hardwood. You let out a grunt as you struggled with your boyfriend's dead weight. The whole house became dark as all the light bulbs shut off simultaneously. You sat on your calves, running your hands through Mark's hair & face soothingly. You begun to cry once more as you stared down at him.  
“Don't leave me, please. Please don't leave me.” You begged quietly as you held him. After a moment, Mark's eyes opened again & the overhead lamp of the guestroom turned on. He shook his head & sat up slowly with a pained groan. Mark looked around, then at you.  
“(y/n)? Why am I on the floor? Auugh, I hurt all over. Whoa!” He said, then cried out as you pulled him into a tight hug. You cried harder as you clung to your man.  
“You-you heard me!” You sobbed hard as Mark ran a soothing hand over your back. He leaned away after prying you from him & looked you over.  
“Of course I did, sweetheart.” Mark replied & gave a weak smile. He lifted his right hand to your injured ear. You flinched in pain as his fingers examined it.  
“Did he do this?” Mark asked & you nodded a little before clinging to him again. He let out a laugh at your eagerness to embrace him & just sat there as you cried into his chest.  
“Thank you, (y/n).” Mark said softly & laid a kiss to the top of your head.

In the back of Mark's mind, Dark still lurked. The demon furiously paced in circles, anger flowing through him. He had never imagined that you would be able to call Mark back to his concision mind & didn't like that at all.  
“Damn her.” He growled in frustration as he watched you through Mark's eyes.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The possession sequence was inspired by an amazing piece of art by Maskman626 https://maskman626.deviantart.com/art/The-Host-667051269  
> If I really wanted this epilogue to be truly unpleasant, Dark would have raped the reader into submission. But I wanted it to conclude on a more positive note of redemption, with Mark taking back control of his body instead. I don't have it in me to inflict serious damage like that because I care about every character I write. So you will never see anyone die or suffer too greatly in my stories.


End file.
